


Silk Chains

by sassbuttcasbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Horrified Sam, Light Bondage, M/M, Season 8, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, post hunt sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbuttcasbutt/pseuds/sassbuttcasbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long hunt Dean and Cas unwind in the best way they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Chains

Dean sat down on the stiff motel mattress, kicking off his boots he let out a sigh. Another successful hunt and Dean was feeling good with a few less werewolves’ in the world. They still had the stress of the fallen angels looming over their heads, but they had no way of fighting them; since Castiel was fully fallen and completely human. So they stuck to hiding under the radar, only going on small hunts.

Dean and Cas made it back to the motel, Sam dropping them off to find some last minute books at the library before they closed; growing all too aware of what was to come next. They never flat out told Sam but he wasn’t an idiot and he clearly knew what was going to happen once he left.

Cas closed the door slowly behind him his eyes darting over to Dean who was kicking off his boots. His tong darted out to wet his dry lips as he took a slow step forward loosening his tie. He stopped, standing over Dean who was sitting at the edge of the bed his shin brushing up against Deans knee. Cas held Deans bright green eyes in a gaze, Dean knew just what Cas was hinting at but he waited for his orders. Slowly Castiel slipped out of his dress shoes and dropped his trench coat, slowly rolling up the sleeves of his button up.

With a smirk he leaned down carding his hands through Dean’s hair and placed a kiss on his pink lips. The kiss started out slow and soft and escalated as Cas slid his tongue along Dean’s lips inching his way into Deans warm mouth. Castiel placed one hand on Dean’s cheek and the other behind his head tilting him up to deepen the kiss.

Slowly Cas pushed Dean down onto the old motel bed with a creek. He pressed himself onto Dean pinning him under his body. Castiel felt blood rushing to his groin as his hands traveling under the hunters’ shirt.

Dean’s erection strained against his jeans and his hands traveled down to grip Castiels back digging his nails into the fabric. A small moan escaped his lips when Castiel moved to kiss down Deans neck and he slowly grinded his crotch over Deans aching groin. Dean sucked in a quick breath and bucked up at Castiel craving more friction. Holding back a growl Cas bucked harder down onto Dean pressing him further in the bed. He hungrily slid his hands up and down Dean’s torso; pinching and twisting Dean’s nipple causing him to yelp and squirm under him. Castiel grabbed the bottom of Deans old t-shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head and threw it onto the floor. He continued his hungry kisses down Dean’s neck and to his collar bone sucking and nipping his way down, leaving marks across his skin. Castiel enjoyed marking what was his, with his handprint gone he chose to mark Dean in other ways.

Sliding his hands down he held Dean by the hips, still grinding on him bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Slipping his tongue over every inch of his chest, Dean’s nails dug deeper into Castiels back as his kisses trailed down his stomach.

Slowly Castiel completely slid off of Dean and was resting on his knees at the end of the motel bed; he sat directly between Deans legs. Castiel ran his hands over Deans thighs, gripping and rubbing his way up Deans body. Making quick work of Dean’s jeans and boxers in a few swift movements, discarding them next to his shirt.

Castiel looked up with hungry eyes at the man sprawled out in front of him; Deans toned tanned body, his flushed cock resting on his stomach; beads of pre-come sticking to his head. Castiel tongue darted out wetting his lips before leaning in to place kisses on the inside of Deans thigh. Slowly he trailed closer and closer to Deans leaking cock, kissing and sucking his way up. Until reaching the deep V muscle where he hungrily placed sloppy open mouth kisses. Dean bucked his hips with a sharp intake of breath.

“C-Cas god, Cas!” Dean pleaded, craving Castiels touch, but he knew he was not the one in control.

Cas brought a hand up to lightly palm Deans balls and continued sucking bruises around the base of Deans cock. Teasing Dean was one of the most enjoyable things Cas could think of, he loved the sight of Dean mewling beneath him. It made heat pool in Cas’ lower stomach that only fueled his lust. Finally Castiel moved his lips to Dean’s shaft wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock, slowly licking up from base to tip.

“Ngaah! Cas!” Dean whimpered bucking up into Castiels hand. With a quick movement Castiel took his free hand to pin Dean’s hips to the bed.

“Don’t. Move.” It was and order and Dean was going to listen if he wanted any release tonight. “And don’t come.” A dark smirk appeared on Castiels lips just before moving his mouth back to Deans thick cock. Wrapping his lips around Dean’s head he quickly pushed Deans deep into his mouth.

“Gahh!” Another sharp intake of breath, Dean’s heart was racing and he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. Picking up speed Cas moved his mouth in rhythm with his hands, flickering his tongue over the crown of Deans cock. Deans thighs twitched and his breathing increase, he was nearing his release, and Cas wouldn't allow it.

“Ca-Cas, God Cas I-“ Dean griped the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. Cas slid his hand down Deans shaft and tightly griped the base, pulling his cock out of his mouth with a ‘pop’ sound.

“Do. Not. Come.” His voice was sharp and went straight to his dick that twitched in Castiels tight grip. Slowly his breathing fell back into a normal rhythm and Cas released his dick from his hands letting it fall against his stomach.

“Now you will do exactly as I say.” Slowly Cas got up from his knees, he towered over Dean who was still sprawled out small sounds escaping his lips.

“Hands and knees.” His voice was calm as he loosened the tie that hung around his neck.

Dean scrambled to follow his orders and centered himself in the center of the bed his ass facing Castiel who took in the view for a few moments before proceeding. He crawled over to Dean and lightly ghosted his fingers over Deans spine.

“So good.” He hummed as he moved his hand to the back of Dean’s head and pushed him face first into the bed.

Dean’s face was buried in between the pillows with his ass in the air; Cas grabbed hold of his wrists and used his silky blue tie to bound his hands behind his back. Dean’s cock swelled with blood at the thought of Cas dominating him like that. Cas reached over to the bedside table to grab the small bottle of lube from inside to drawer. Popping open the lid he coated his fingers.

Castiel ran his cool fingers down Dean’s lower back and between his ass, lightly pressing on his pink hole that was displayed before him.

“Ngaaah, Casss” Dean whimpered pressing back on his fingers.

“Ah, don’t move.” It was an order, and Dean obeyed. Slowly Cas traveled further down grazing his hands over Deans balls, down his shaft, quickly thumbing over his slit.

Dean bit down on his lower lip holding back a cry. Castiel ghosted his fingers back to slide into Dean’s heat, sliding his slicked up fingers into the whimpering man beneath him. Castiel was still fully clothed; he only removed his trench coat, shoes, and tie. Cas loved the power he had over Dean at this very moment, he was stripped down to nothing but the tie around his wrists that held him like silk chains. Dean pressed back on Castiels fingers impatiently; Cas forcibly shoved his fingers knuckle deep making Dean mewl.

“Stay still.” Castiel growled. He then slowly continued to open Dean up sliding his fingers in and out scissoring and stretching his hole. Dean blood thick cock was aching for attention as it hung heavy between his legs.

Finally Castiel added a third digit to Dean’s tight heat, sex had become a regular thing between the two. It started one night a few weeks after Cas fell; a heat of the moment act of sloppy sex that soon lead to Cas and Dean sharing a bed on a nightly basis. They soon discovered a few kinks and it turns out Cas loves being in control and pounding Dean into the mattress and lucky for Dean he loved _being_ pounded into a mattress.

Finally Cas pulled his fingers free of Deans tight hole and unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper. Dean whined at the emptiness but didn’t protest further knowing if he did it would be quickly followed with a punishment. Sometimes Dean purposely pushed Cas, he loved testing his boundaries.

Cas was kneeling behind Dean, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled out his throbbing cock giving himself a few tugs before coating it in a generous amount of lube. Cas placed one hand on Deans hips wrappings his hand around his cock, he guided himself to Deans entrance and lined himself up pressing slightly on his hole.

“Do you want it Dean?” Dean felt like he had been holding his breath Cas always liked to drag out his preparation leaving Dean shaking with anticipation.

“Y-yes, god Cas yes!” Dean pressed himself back on Cas getting as far as his head before Cas halted his movements. Giving him a slap on the rear.

“Dean if you don’t behave I will tie you up shove a vibrator in you and leave. Now stay still.” He leaned down and growled at Dean. After a minute Cas continued to push in, Deans nails began digging into his own palm as he slightly tugged at the tie that bounded his hands. Finally Cas slid all the way into Dean who was sitting still and silent, his breathing hitched once Cas was all the way in. Taking his free hand Cas ghosted down Deans back and into his hair grabbing a fistful.

With one hand grasped in his hair and the other on Deans hip Cas leaned down and whispered.

“You can make all the noise you want, but stay still.” Castiels words went straight to his cock. Dean would never admit it to anyone but Cas but he loved being told what to do, he loved taking Castiels orders and Cas sure knew how to drive Dean mad.

Slowly he started moving his hips pulling in and out of Deans heat. At first only small noises and whimpers fell from Deans lips, his shoulders ached from having his hands bound. Dean was a very guarded person and he didn’t like to relinquish control but something about Cas made him melt in his hands and open right up, giving in to all his wants and needs.

With every roll of Cas’ hips he pushed deeper into Dean, filling him to pure completion. Dean did his best to stay as still as possible as Castiel sped up pounding deeper into him, skin smacking together and heated whimpers and grunts filled the room.

“God, Cas!” Dean yelled when Castiel angled himself perfectly to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Dean. Shoving in particularly hard

“Dean I’ve told you about using my father’s name like that.” Pushing Dean deeper into the pillows.

“Ngahh, Cas please.” Dean mewled; Castiel slid his hand from Deans hip to his inner thigh. Deans cock twitched in anticipation, it was begging for attention and Dean was about to explode.

“Don’t come yet.” Orders Dean was often given, Cas loved to test Deans endurance but this was pure torture. He slid his slender fingers lightly around his length and Deans breathing hitched

Grasping him at the base Cas gave him slow, hard tugs that did match the speed of his thrusts. Dean was on edge but he held back his urge to come all over Castiels wonderful hand. Castiels speed up his hand and soon feel into the rhythms of his thrusts.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Dean cried his every thrust, every tug he felt heat pool in his stomach and he was so close, he just needed those few words from Cas and he could release.

Castiel watched as Dean completely broke apart under him, he was on edge and Deans cried only brought him closer.

“Beg for it Dean.” He hummed, sending chills down Deans spin.

“C-cas please, please I want to come, I want to come for you! Let me come!” His breathing was hard and he was only seconds away from coming.

“Come for me Dean.” Castiel slid his hand down Dean’s shaft once more before he spilled out onto his hand, curling his toes and crying out his name. Cas stroked him through his orgasm and continued to thrust into Dean until he came hot and wet in him.

Cas waited a few seconds before pulling out, enjoying his release. Dean still sat ass up in the bed, come dripping from his cock and onto the sheets. Reaching over he untied Dean’s hands and rolled him over.

“God I hate you.” Dean said once Castiel curled up next to him. Castiel chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Deans forehead running his fingers lightly over his sides.

“You love me.” Dean curled in deeper to Castiels chest breathing in his earthy smell mixed with sweat. Castiel was human and every angel on earth wanted to see them dead, but those thought were forgotten at the moment replaced with bliss and warmth.

“Since you tortured me you get to go get the towel.” Dean said chuckling.

“I guess we should clean up before Sa-“ But before Castiel could finish he heard keys turning the lock.

“Fuck!” They both said jumping out of bed and running into that bathroom laughing hysterically.

“Dean? Cas? Anyone her- Oh GOD!” Sam cried as he saw the bed and what it was covered in. Walking back out as fast as he could slamming the door behind him.  

“We should get a separate room.” Dean said once he caught his breath. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s bare waist and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“I agree.” He said once he pulled away and glanced over to the shower raising an eyebrow.

“Sam won’t be back for a few.” Smiling Dean kissed Castiel in response and followed him into the small motel shower for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This went without a beta so I'm sorry I hope it wasn't that bad!


End file.
